


Happy Birthday

by Haywire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Sherlock's family and friends gather to recognize his birthday in his (apparent) absence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old, unposted ficlet I stumbled across while looking for old files on my external HDD. Set after s2 of the BBC show.

Lestrade was the last to arrive at the apartment. He claimed to be there only because he'd received a call just up the street minutes ago, but no one bothered to call him on it.

Taking a seat next to Molly, he looked around the rest of the table at its other occupants. Next to Molly was Mycroft, and across from them was Mrs. Hudson. Leaving, of course, at the head of the table, John.

They all took a turn at looking around the room until John finally took charge of the situation. "Right. Mrs. Hudson, the cake, please?"

"Oh, yes, of course, John!" Springing up, she popped into the kitchen and was back in mere seconds with a small birthday cake. It was plain in appearance, although frosted beautifully, and one solitary candle stuck out in the middle of it.

"Just how he liked it. No big fuss, no making a big deal out of things." She reached out and lit the candle before taking her seat again.

Mycroft's face bore the hint of a smile for a split second, as if recalling a childhood memory between him and his brother, before letting it go again. "Quite a lovely job, Mrs. Hudson."

"I think he would've loved it." Molly added before falling quiet once again.

"Well then. I guess there's nothing left to say but... Happy Birthday, Sherlock." John picked up the knife to cut the cake.

"Oh, let me light the candle first. Sherlock always wanted just one lit candle, though I think he'd fancy none at all, but I always insisted you had to have at least _one._ " She reached out and lit the lone candle. "John, you blow it out, and make a wish. Don't worry - Sherlock would always trick me and somehow replace the regular candle with one of those trick ones you could never put out, oh my." Mrs. Hudson chuckled and shook her head. "This one's a regular one, though, promise."

John looked at the flickering flame, thinking of a wish that he knew he could never say aloud for fear of it never coming true. Just before he could blow out the candle, a loud bang came from the hallway. Everyone, Mrs. Hudson included, jerked their head in that direction, with John, Mycroft, and Lestrade getting up from their chairs. Lestrade was first to the door, being closest, and as he opened it they all saw that there was absolutely nothing in the hallway.

"Huh. That was odd." Mrs. Hudson said, voicing what had been on everyone else's mind. "Oh well, it's nothing. Come, the cake will get all waxy soon enough."

Sitting back down, everyone turned to watch John as he closed his eyes once more, then blew out the flame.

They all held their breath when it flickered back to life just as quick as it had been seemingly put out.


End file.
